The present invention relates to a device for testing cables provided with plugs as to connection failure, switching and the like.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Known devices include coupling elements each of which have a plug or receptacle with the contour corresponding to a respective plug, spring contacts which extend through each coupling element and are provided in a number and with an arrangement corresponding to those of plug contacts, connected with an electric testing circuit, and contact the plug contacts after insertion of the plug under pressure, and means for fixing the plug which after insertion of the plug and termination of the testing step are pneumatically or electrical actuated.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. For example, one of such devices is disclosed in DE-OS No. 3,238,949 A1. Here the spring contacts are fixed in the coupling element. During insertion of the plug in the coupling element, the movable parts of the spring contacts are compressed which requires a certain application of force. For facilitating the handling during insertion to the desired degree, the spring force of the respective spring contact must be maintained small especially when multi-pole plug with a plurality of plug contacts must be tested and tberefore individual spring forces are added with one another.
This is disadvantaoeoussince it does not provide an unobjectionable possibilitV to recognize the connection failure or to test an orderly arresting between the plug conract and the plug. Especially during testing of cables or cable wirings for a power vehicle in which, because of high load and vibrations taking place during the travel, an increased strength requirement is applied to the arresting, testing failures can take place in the known devices in that the contacting ot the spring contact with the plug contact can take place which however does not bring spring force required for pressing the plug contact outwardly from a faulty arresting, so that a reliable testing is not guaranteed. An increase in the spring force which can eliminate this disadvantage is counteracted in accordance with the Applicant's invention.